shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiibouma
Kiibouma is the slash ship between Kokichi Ouma and K1-B0 from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Kokichi enjoys teasing K1-B0 due to K1-B0 being oblivious and a robot, thus making him an easy target. K1-B0 is very uncomfortable with Kokichi because of this and repeatedly asks him to stop. However, Kokichi does not really appear to have a malicious intent, as he seems genuinely interested in K1-B0. His behavior seems more like ignorance and innocent bigotry, as he seemingly considers robots interesting and "cool", but he thinks they aren't people, and thus he does not treat K1-B0 like a real person. He is excited about K1-B0, wanting to be friends with "the robot" and childishly chasing him in an attempt to touch him, seemingly not realizing that his behavior is offensive and condescending. He also curiously asks about how the robot functions, like asking about his private parts, and seems disappointed if the answers are duller than he expected. He also wanted to get rocket punched by K1-B0, but the robot stated he doesn't have such function, which made Kokichi very disappointed and wonder why the robot even exists. Kokichi continues to treat K1-B0 in a discriminating and increasingly cruel manner throughout the game. He tends to suggest K1-B0 should do heavy work, because he is a robot, and keeps pointing out that he isn't a person. When they enter Neo World Program for the first time, Kokichi almost immediately slaps K1-B0, supposedly to test how it works inside the program. He constantly brings up how K1-B0 is different from the others and isn't a person, and points out his difficulties with understanding human emotions. However, at one point, he seems genuinely surprised by the idea that K1-B0 might genuinely understand human emotions. On his whiteboard, Kokichi describes K1-B0 as "weird", and considering his intelligence it's possible that he was paranoid and suspicious of a robot in a killing game setting that logically should be for humans. Notably, after Kokichi's death and hearing his last words from Kaito, K1-B0 is the one who seems to believe that his dying words may have been the honest truth and not a lie. Considering his inner voice, he was very likely right. During the bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, after spending three years as Kokichi's classmate, K1-B0 admits that he considers Kokichi his friend even though he isn't fond of his robophobia. Kokichi seems genuinely surprised and maybe even touched by this, but quickly continues his usual teasing. Quotes Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Kokichi constantly teasing K1-B0 for being a robot. The fact that the most memorable example of it is his question whether robots have dicks helped to further fuel the ship. On AO3 Kiibouma is the most written ship for K1-B0 and the third most written for Oma. Fandom FAN FICTION : : DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : WIKI : on : on Trivia *They're together on one of Danganronpa V3's Steam cards, the one titled "Lies." Gallery Kiibouma Steam.png Kiibouma Steam 2.png Videos FRIENDS meme kiibouma Navigation